


Cutting ties

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 906, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Official matters aren't the only reason why Sai came to the Reverie...





	Cutting ties

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter 906 Sai said to Leo he was going to cut ties with the country... 
> 
> This episode is my theory about the rest of the conversation :)

"Why are you here if you're a pirate ?", a curious Leo asks.

"Lemme tell you a thing or two", Sai confides. "With this job, I'm going to cut ties with the country."

"How so ?"

"Remember the weapons smuggled in Dressrosa ?"

"Of course I do. All the toys worked for Doflamingo to build and store those weapons."

"Ugh, just thinking about being turned into a toy again gives me the chills. Well, Dressrosa's network is being dismantled as we speak by the Marine, but there is still some traffic ongoing and war is still raging in the neighboring countries."

"What does that have to do with you ?"

"I'm sick and tired of the World Government doing as they please with the life of their own citizens, and I'm even more fed up with the way they treat unaffiliated countries. Such traffic should be forbidden and measures should be taken, but I heard war in the Flower Country isn't even going to be a topic discussed here."

"That's awful ! They should send people to help !"

"Exactly. While my country deserves attention, world leaders are talking about their future and ignoring us. I could help, directly, with the help of the Happou Navy, but my hands are tied as long as I answer to my government, and as such, to the World Government too."

"Then, what are you going to do ?"

"Set the Happou Navy free. Make it an independent fleet and protect my homeland by any means necessary."

"Whoa ! Does that mean you'll officially be pirates ?"

Sai laughs brightly. "Probably, Leo, probably..."


End file.
